


ashes, ashes

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred doesn't mind too terribly when Francis smokes. </p>
<p>Not sad. TW: smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ashes, ashes

Alfred doesn’t love it when Francis smokes. He hates the times Francis stands up from the couch to take a phone call and doesn’t come back in until the embers of the cigarette burn his fingertips. 

As they grow together, he finds that it isn’t all that bad. 

He likes the way the ashes hang in the air afterwards. It’s a scent that reminds him only of Francis, of the way the smoke settles on his jackets and never really leaves, of the bright flame reflecting in his clear blue eyes when he asks for Alfred’s lighter.

He likes to sit by Francis while a cigarette hangs out the corner of his mouth and his fingers sort out Al’s messy golden hair. He keeps his breath soft then. His eyes shut when Francis lifts one hand, and then reopen to see light gray curls unfurl from pursed lips. And he clears his throat and tries not to cough. 

He likes when they’re in bed, smothered by afterglow and the feeling of each other, and Francis pulls a cigarette from the drawer at his bedside. And he half-expects a bad punchline to end a bad joke while smoke billows and Francis rests his arms behind his head. 

“You shouldn’t have an open flame near the blanket,” he always comments, rolling onto his side to face his fantastic lover. 

Francis just gives him a disdainful look. “You pain me so, Alfred.” But he uses his free hand to ruffle that short blond hair. “I’ll be careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell i liked frus? c':   
> mostly wrote it for myself because hot dang smoking   
> enjoy! <3


End file.
